


Home sweet home

by curlyangel



Category: f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyangel/pseuds/curlyangel
Summary: Yoongi left his hometown almost five years ago where he left the love of his life behind. Sunyoung was suppose to go with him on that day, but instead she told him she wasn't going after all. He never knew the real reason she decided not to come along. Maybe he is going to find out now that he is back in his small hometown after all these years.





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys. I thought about writing this piece for a while now. So here it is! I hope you guys will enjoy it. It won't have oo many chapters like the Jikook one. Also I will be posting a new chapter for that soon, too!

Yoongi stretched himself as he got out of the car. Finally they had reached the hotel they were staying in. His parents had told him to stay in their house, but Yoongi valued his privacy. He needed his alone time though he wasn't actually alone. His girlfriend of two years was with him. He was introducing her to his parents.

It was weird to be back in his hometown again yet somehow it still felt very familiar. Everything seemed to be the same as if time stood still. The light breeze brought the smell of freshly baked bread and coffee of he cafe that was right around the corner. The flower shop still had their pastel yellow curtains in front of their windows. His hometown was so unlike Seoul. In Seoul everything was so fast paced. It seems to be changing every day. 

"You go check in, babe. I'm gonna go and get us some nice treats from the bakery and I will bring the luggage up."

His girlfriend nodded her head and went inside. After he saw her walk inside he started to stroll down the sidewalk. He just needed a  moment alone really. Being back in his hometown after all this time brought back a lot of memories and emotions. Emotions he put far away. Emotions he thought he didn't have anymore. 

 

_The moment he had seen Sunyoung's face he knew there was something terribly wrong. They met up at their usual spot under the biggest tree  that was right in the middle of a field inside the park._

_"Go without me, oppa." Her eyes were filled with tears._

_"I don't understand. Why are you not going all of a sudden?" He wanted to understand as he looked at her with a frown on his face. "Sunyoung-ah... it's okay to be scared."_

_She shook her head violently. "It's not that--- I just I can't go."_

_"Can you at least tell me why?"_

_She shook her head again. "Let's go our separate ways from now on."_

 

 

Yoongi did go the next day. He remembered how awful, alone, heartbroken and mad he felt. It was suppose to be their adventure going to the big city. They both were really into music so they both waned to try and pursue a musical study there. It was the perfect plan and what made it even more perfect was the fact they would do it together. He had been dating Sunyoung for three years. She was one of the people that saw through his rather indifferent exterior, his blunt way of saying things which sometimes made him quite savage. He was the quiet one and she--- She was the ray of sunshine. She was so easy to talk to and easy to befriend. Nobody really would think they match, but they did. She was the best that ever happened to him. She helped him to relax more and become more open and somewhat friendlier... while he protected her against people that took advantage of her friendliness.

She gave him butterflies and all that mushy crap he pretended not to like, but with her he liked it. He knew he would never love anyone as much as he would love her. Yet here he was with his new girlfriend. Technically fiancé. He had asked her to marry him a week ago hence why he was here now to introduce her to his parents properly. 

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sunyoung was standing behind the counter of the hotel. She worked there now for about three years. It wasn't her dream job, but it gave her financial certainty every month and see needed that. She greeted the girl that walked up to the counter. "Good afternoon. How can I help you?" She flashed the girl her friendliest and most welcoming smile. 

"Hello. I come to check in. It's under the name Min Yoongi."

Sunyoung froze for a split second, but quickly checked the computer not to make anyone notice the shock that went through her hearing that name. Was it him or was it just someone with the same name and just a total coincidence? Her heart raced violently against her chest. She carefully took a peek at his date of birth and confirmed it was in fact her ex-boyfriend that was back in town. She felt the blood drain from her face. He was here. With his new girlfriend. 

"Are you okay?" The girl looked at her with a frown in worry as she saw Sunyoung turning pale. 

Sunyoung quickly regrouped herself and the friendly smile was back on her face. "I'm sorry. Here is your key. It's room 314. It's on the third floor.  If you walk straight then on the right side there will be the elevators. If you need anything you can always call the desk. I hope you will have a pleasant stay." She handed the key to Yoongi's girlfriend. The smile on her face now  more forced than natural. 

As she watched the girl walk towards the elevators she tried to take deep breaths to steady her fast beating heart. She never would have thought to see him. Which is weird really, because his parents lived here after all. It somehow felt surreal he was here. How could she face him? She tried contacting him. She wanted to explain to him why she didn't come with him. She didn't wanted to do it face to face, because she knew him. He would stay too. She couldn't let him give up his dream just for her. She had given the letters to his parents since they didn't want to give the address to her. 

After not receiving anything back from him she took it as a sign he didn't want to talk to her or stay in contact with her. He was busy with his new life. She clearly did not belong into it anymore. 

"What's wrong, Sunyoung? Did you see a ghost?" Jiyeon asked with a laugh. 

"Yoongi is here."

"He's here? Where?" She glanced around.

"I haven't seen him yet.. His girlfriend checked in."

Jiyeon frowned. "Girlfriend?"

Sunyoung just nodded. "I'm scared to face him."

"Well, your shift is over so I'm saving your butt here. Though..... when you see him. Will you tell him?"

"I don't know... He never responded to any of my letters. I don't think he is interested."

Jiyeon sighed and shook her head. "Still, tell him!"

"I will try!" Sunyoung quickly took out her jacket and purse so she could leave. She waved at Jiyeon one last time and she turned to the right after leaving the hotel. 

Just as Sunyoung left Yoongi came walking up the street from the left. He made sure to get the luggage before he locked up his car again and made his way inside the hotel. He had texted his girlfriend which too they were in so he didn't have to ask the front desk. Anything to avoid human contact at the moment. He had been talking with the owner of the bakery who knew him since a little boy. He did enough talking for today. 

All he wanted to do was take a nap. So as soon as he made his way inside the hotel room he let himself fall on the bed. 

"What did you bring?" His girlfriend grabbed the bag from the bakery to find sweet buns filled with red bean paste inside. "Do you want one, baby?"

Yoongi had his eyes closed already half dozing off. "No. You eat them." He smiled a little. He got them, because they always were the favorite of Sunyoung. He would often buy them for her as  a surprise. Sometimes he got her the chocolate filled ones since she loved those as well to give her variety. Everything in this town he could link to some memory of Sunyoung.

 

 

_Yoongi held up the bag from the bakery as he smiled his widest smile where his gums were showing. "Here, baby."_

_"You got me my favorite sweet buns!" No matter how many times he did this she would still act surprised and delighted. It's why he would never stop doing it.He loved making her happy and seeing her happy._

_She wrapped his arms around him tightly before leaning in to kiss his lips gently. Not even caring half of the school could see it. She took one of the buns to eat and leaned against him while doing so as their group of friends would just talk about random things. He was so content in that moment he never wanted it to end. All these little things really meant the most to him._

 

_< ><><><><><><><><><>_

Sunyoung opened the door to her parent's home where she still lived. "I'm homeeee~." She waited and listened to the small footsteps that were heard as she walked inside the living room. Small arms wrapped around her neck as she kneeled down with open arms. 

"Dongmin-ah~ Did you have a good day today?"

"Yes!" He nodded his little head. "I gotta show you something, mommy!"

She let go of him again, but first kissing his cheek. Dongmin quickly ran towards the dining table where he left his drawing to show it proudly to her. Sunyoung smiled widely as she looked at it. "What did you draw hm?" 

Dongmin showed her how he drew himself, her and his grandparents. "It's so beautiful! Are we going to hang it on the refrigerator?" He nodded and she grinned even more as she looked at her son. "He has been working on it all day after school." Her mother said while smiling. "Dinner will be ready in a short while!" She urned back to continue preparing dinner. "Thanks mom."

 

_Sunyoung had been feeling quite sick in the mornings, dizzy and sweating. Occasionally she had to run to the bathroom to vomit everything out that she ate that morning. She was worried to say the least. They were almost moving to Seoul after all. She told herself it were nerves. She was going to leave her parents behind and even though this town was small she loved it here._

_"Go get a pregnancy test. To be sure." Jiyeon told her. She was the only one that knew about her problem._

_She couldn't be pregnant, right? No it must just be nerves and excitement all at once that she felt like this. However she did went to the store with Jiyeon who practically dragged her inside and got it. Jiyeon took her home with her since her parents weren't home for at least a few more hours._

_She stared at it for the longest time. She was scared. So scared. What if she was? What then? She took a_ _deep breath and peed over the stick. Now it was time to wait and wait and wait for the result. They both were quiet. Jiyeon looked just as nervous._

_"I'm scared... You check for me!" Sunyoung covered her eyes as her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Jiyeon let out a gasp. "Sunyoung......" She knew she had to look now. There was a pink stripe. She was really pregnant. They were always careful and did it safe, but somehow the condom must have broken. She couldn't not keep it. She was against that. She also couldn't ruin Yoongi's future with this pregnancy. So she decided to stay with her parents._

 

After dinner she and bath time she settled onto the bed where Dongmin slept in. "Okay, what story should we read today?" Dongmin picked his favorite one about a monkey exploring the world and making all sorts of friends along the way. Sunyoung lost count on how many times she read this story. She always happily read it time after time. When she finished the last page Dongmin already had failed asleep and she gently kissed his head before pulling up the covers. She quietly made her way outside and turned off the lights. She always left the door open a little so the light from the hallway shines inside his room. 

She plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. "What's wrong, honey?" Her mother looked up from her book. "Did you have a busy day?"

"Mm." She nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "Mom. Yoongi is in town."


End file.
